


Secret Samol 2019: CassAuDy Pining

by bipolyjack



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: pining on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolyjack/pseuds/bipolyjack
Summary: Hi, Spiderangst, I'm your Secret Samol! I had a lot of fun drawing AuDy pining after Cass at an inopportune moment, thanks so much for the prompt!
Relationships: AuDy/Cassander Timaeus Berenice
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Secret Samol 2019: CassAuDy Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynical_optimist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynical_optimist/gifts).




End file.
